


Shared Tears

by Zerodyne



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 2: Electric Boogaloo [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020, F/F, Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerodyne/pseuds/Zerodyne
Summary: In this world, once you meet your soulmate, you will cry too if they cry.Unfortunately for Sayo, her soulmate cries a lot.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Maruyama Aya
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 2: Electric Boogaloo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996102
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79
Collections: Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)





	Shared Tears

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 3 of Bandori Rarepair Week 2020-2:** Soulmates.
> 
> The AU concept is as mentioned in the summary. Enjoy!

“That was good.”

It was yet another busy day of practice for Roselia, with their live performance date fast approaching. While they only needed to fill in as guest performance in this gig, they would still give it everything they got.

“Ten minutes break,” said Yukina, putting down the sheet music she had been clenching throughout practice. “After this, we'll go over our second song.”

“Aye, aye!” Ako chirped. “RinRin, let's go over our raid boss tactics!”

“Mhm...” Rinko nodded, “we can grab some drinks while we're at it...”

“That's pog! Sayo-san, want to come along?”

Sayo looked busy fiddling with her guitar when she was called, only looking up a second after.

“Oh— sorry. I'm trying to get this phrase right,” she said to the pair. “We can talk about it after practice.”

“I'll grab you something to drink, then!” Lisa chimed in, patting Sayo on the shoulder before turning to Ako and Rinko. “Come on, you two!”

The three departed from the studio room, leaving Sayo and Yukina behind.

“Minato-san... I was wondering if my first phrase was good enough or not,” Sayo asked, piercing the silence in an instant.

“Yes, it was,” Yukina replied, after gulping down a bottle of water. 

“I thought it lacked a little punch... or maybe that's just me?”

“...Sayo, you were playing as well as always. You don't have to worry.”

Sayo heaved a sigh. “I'm aware of that. It's just... I feel I'm not playing at 100%.”

In mild indignation, Yukina placed her water bottle down and approached her.

“You always do. Don't let yourself tell you otherwise,” she told her. “Roselia accepts nothing but 100% effort from its members... and your playing is enough to pass that treshold.”

“I suppose...”

Sayo still looked unconvinced despite that, so Yukina promptly asked her about it.

“Is there something on your mind, Sayo?”

“Nothing important,” Sayo shook her head, focusing on her guitar frets. “My mind got a little fuzzy because of something, but that's it.”

“...want to talk about that something?”

“Maybe after practice.”

“Very well. We should be continuing our—”

Yukina's sudden stop made Sayo turn to her, eyebrows raised. There was a... shocked look from Yukina's expression, one that Sayo had no idea what's the reason of.

“Sayo... are those tears?”

Oh. Now Sayo knew.

The girl could immediately feel her eyes and cheek becoming moist, with tears striding down through her face.

But that could only mean one thing...

* * *

Aya's wailing can be heard all over the agency's meeting room, her face completely drenched in tears.

“Gee, Aya-chan... you could fill an entire bucket with that,” Hina commented.

“I—I can't help it—” Aya stammered, continuing to drizzle down tears.

“Can't blame her! I get emotional after reading fanmails as well, huehehe...” said Maya.

“Yeah, but... she's being a little dramatic,” said Hina. “I guess that's just Aya-chan!”

“I—It's not just ordinary f—fanmail, you know...”

Still sobbing hard, Aya turned towards the pair and showed them the fanmail in question.

“Sh—she wrote about how she was watching us when she was sick... and how she loved my s—sparkle... how it h—helped her get healthy again... and I—I... waaaaaaah!”

Aya broke into tears again— as if she ever stopped —with both Hina and Maya to smile awkwardly at her.

“That is really touching, though!” Maya chirped. “Your idol sparkle actually reached out to people and cheered them up!”

“Well, now the only thing sparkling is your face— it's glistening!” joked Hina.

“I—it's not funny—!” 

Aya continued to weep for a while, before she finally managed to control herself. For the most part, anyway... she's still sobbing occasionally.

“Are you going to read the rest?” asked Maya. There were still a pile of fanmails for Aya to unpack on top of the table.

“I'll... I'll do it later,” Aya replied, wiping the last of the tears from her eyes.

Hina pursed her lips, suddenly remembering something. “You know... with how much you cried, I'm surprised that Onee-chan didn't come call—”

With a loud crash, the door to the meeting room burst open. Sayo stormed into the room so quickly, it was as if the winds were carrying her.

“Maruyama-san! Are you alright?!” she asked promptly, immediately grasping Aya's shoulders and gunning her a concerned look. 

“E—eh?! S—Sayo-chan?!” 

Aya, on the other hand, was completely befuddled by this.

“S—so fast...” Eve panted, lagging from behind Sayo. “She just dashed through like a shinobi!”

“Did you get injured?” Sayo continued, bombarding Aya with a flurry of questions. “Is it bleeding? Have you treated it? Did Hina prank you?”

Perhaps doing that while Aya was being this emotional was a terrible idea, because she wailed again.

“A—ah, Maruyama-san!” Sayo gasped, panicking. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry— please calm down for a moment!”

With the other three members watching this unfold, Maya noticed something off.

“Is Sayo-san... crying too?” 

That would be the case— although her expression didn't display any form of anguish, her eyes was drizzling down tears. Not just that, the tears were pretty much identical to Aya's own.

“It's a funny condition!” said Hina. “Ever since Onee-chan and Aya-chan met, Onee-chan began crying a lot even though she's not feeling sad at all. Turns out, whenever Aya-chan cries, Onee-chan cries too!”

“Ah, so it's like... they're sharing tears!” Eve nodded immediately, as if any of that explanation made logical sense.

Sayo paid no mind to the others' conversation, instead focusing on Aya. She gave her a little bit of space to calm down, before she could finally explain herself. During this, Hina played wingwoman, tugging both Eve and Maya's sleeve and leading both of them out from the room, leaving the two by themselves. 

Well... the three are peeking from behind the door, but still.

“...so, you weren't hurt at all?” Sayo asked, after hearing the explanation.

Aya shook her head, sniffing. “S—sorry I've made you worry for nothing, Sayo-chan...”

“It's fine,” Sayo heaved a sigh of relief. “If anything, I'm glad that you're okay.”

“B—but it must've been inconvenient for you! If I keep being a crybaby, you would have to suffer the consequences! I'll keep on burdening you, and I don't want that...” 

Aya's eyes drooped to the floor, completely distraught. Sayo thought for a moment on what she should say, before taking her hand and grasping it gently.

“I don't mind it.”

“Huh?”

Jerking her head up, Aya noticed a tiny smile on Sayo's lips as she stared deeply into her eyes.

“I don't mind sharing tears with you, Maruyama-san,” she clarified. “In fact... I'm actually quite honored.”

“H—honored...? Why?”

“Because I always admired your compassion. You always put your heart out when you're committed to anything, which is why it's so easy for you to be moved to tears.”

Aya shuffled around, darting her gaze away. “Th—that's not really something to be admired of...”

“What if I say that it is?” Sayo went on. “Even a fan letter telling you that you've touched people's hearts can make you cry... that is a testament to how much you care about what you do. To be able to share those tears with you... it allows me to feel that part of you.”

“But what about the times I cry because of sad or petty things?” Aya retorted, still feeling unconvinced. “That's definitely not part of the compassion...”

“Then I'm blessed to know if you're not feeling fine at all,” Sayo replied lightly, placing a hand on Aya's cheek. “You're very dear to me, Maruyama-san... whether you feel happiness or sorrow, I want you to feel them with me.”

“S—Sayo-chan...”

A single drop of tear fell from both of their eyes as they stared intently at one another. Aya could feel her heart thumping against her ribs... but she didn't mind it at all.

“...only if you'd do the same,” she spoke up with a smile. “Both when you're happy or when you're sad... I want you to share it with me.”

“Of course,” Sayo replied, smiling back at the other.

“WOOHOO!”

Hina's shouts can be heard from behind the door, cutting the mood down like knife through butter.

“H—Hina-san, you're alerting them...!” whispered Maya.

Sayo and Aya turned at the door and laughed. Tears aren't the only thing tying them together now, as they shared a smile towards each other.


End file.
